


Our Song

by laydyfacepalm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, at least kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laydyfacepalm/pseuds/laydyfacepalm
Summary: Having a song is a cheesy thing for young couples ... but also Akaashi loves the tune that plays only for him and Bokuto.





	Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks that you want to read my story :3 Seems like this is my first thing here... I try to translate my original fanfictions cause German fandom is dead and that's annoying. So feel free to tell me if you find any faults or if you just liked it!   
> This used to be a drabble but it didn't work out the same way in English.

**Our Song**

 

A couple's song.

A true sign to show that they belong together.

And every couple has one …

 

Keiji Akaashi sat in his boyfriend's old, used pickup truck and looked outside into the night. All the bright city lights passed by like fireflies on a race.

 

_The second strophe …_

 

The whole car was full of the electric, restless sound of the radio and the drumming noises Kōtarōs fingers made tapping in an awfully improper rhythm on the steering wheel. His cheerfulness was catching as always.

 

_Only two minutes to the bridge …_

 

»We're there!«, Kōtarō told him shortly after, slamming on the brakes in front of Keiji's fence gate. The tyres made a squeaking noise.

Seconds later somebody opened the front door. There was a suspicious look from his mother, Kōtarōs wide grin and him wishing goodnight way too loud … the door which was slammed shut right in the moment Keiji entered the house.

 

_Soon the third strophe …_

 

Finally, a familiar knocking at his window. Keiji opened the curtains and let his boyfriend venture the risky way from the old limetree to the inside of his room.

Their lips met immediately in a soft kiss, a smooth touch of their tongues, silent, sneaky steps to his bed …

 

_It was about time for the fantastic final of their song …_

 


End file.
